Ditinggal Rabi
by Lil bits Honey
Summary: Mas opo kowe lali karo sumpah janjimu Mbiyen bakal ngancani urip tekan matiku Pancene kowe tego medot tali asmoro rabi karo wong liyo Mblenjani tresnoku nelongso (the cover isn't mine) Rate M for the language. Just read and enjoy! :)
1. The Invitation

**Ditinggal rabi**

Mas opo kowe lali karo sumpah janjimu Mbiyen bakal ngancani urip tekan matiku  
Pancene kowe tego medot tali asmoro rabi karo wong liyo  
Mblenjani tresnoku nelongso

BlondieFrankenstein present "Ditinggal Rabi" based on Eyeshield 21 character which belongs to Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki yang mungkin agak sedikit OOC dan gaje banget. Ok, let's check this out guys!

-DitinggalRabi-

Tangannya bergetar hebat, memegangi secarik kertas bewarna merah yang barusan terselip di pintu kamar apartementnya. Kertas dengan desain yang sedemikian rupa cantiknya dengan ukiran bunga-bunga bewarna keemasan, yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh plastik bening yang melindunginya.

"Yamato and Karin's Wedding"

Hanya dengan membaca beberapa kata saja, ia sudah sangat mengerti akan isi dari undangan itu. Dadanya menjadi begitu sesak, seperti terhimpit orang yang sedang berdesakan di kereta bawah tanah. Tidak, rasanya lebih sesak dari pada itu. Mungkin rasanya seperti meteran tali tambang yang sedang mengikat dadamu. Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi perih, seakan-akan hanya air mata yang mampu mengangkat segala kepedihannya saat ini.

Perempuan itu menutup pintu apartemennya dan langsung terduduk lemas, kedua lututnya ia pegang, kepalanya ia benamkan dalam dekapan di lututnya. Ia bergumam sendiri, karena memang tak ada siapapun yang tinggal bersamanya, ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

"Lucu sekali, dia dulu berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku. Ia pamit pergi melintasi benua untuk meniti karirnya, dan sekarang ia kembali bersama wanita lain yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya. Tiga tahun menghilang rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku melepasnya pergi."

Entah kepada siapa perempuan itu berbicara, ia bergumam tak jelas diiringi isak tangisnya.

Ponselnya berdering keras dari dalam tas selempangnya yang sudah tergeletak sembarangan di lantai apartemen satu kamar itu, tapi tangan si pemilik tak kunjung menjamah benda canggih yang sedang berisik saat ini. Hanya ingin menyendiri dan tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, itu adalah hal yang sangat diinginkan gadis oleh gadis ini.

-DitinggalRabi-

Gadis bertubuh kecil menyusuri lorong di lantai tujuh, sambil menggeret sebuah koper yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Bibirnya merengut, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal akibat ulah temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak angkatnya dan seketika ia berhenti tepat di pintu bernomor 703. Ia memencet beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Ia meletakkan kopernya pada ruang tengah, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan dari si pemilik apartemen. Dapur, kamar mandi, ia tidak ada, lalu gadis berbadan mungil itu membuka pintu kamar dan terkejutlah ia saat melihat keadaan temannya saat ini.

"Astagaaa, Mamo-nee. Apa ini benar-benar kau?" Pekiknya dalam suara yang cukup lantang, ia langsung berlari menghampiri temannya yang masih berada dalam posisi tidurnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan perubahan intensitas cahaya, sebelum akhirnya ia melihat gadis yang sangat ia kenal sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Ohayou Suzuna-chan"

Suzuna hanya mengerling malas menanggapi sapaan itu. Ia malah mendudukan badannya pada pinggir tempat tidur temannya. "Ada apa denganmu, Mamo-ne? Kau terlihat sungguh berantakan, seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Gadis bernama Mamori itu pun tersenyum "Memangnya aku kenapa?" Balasnya, untuk menutupi apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Haaah" Suzuna menghela nafasnya, memikirkan kata apa yang pantas ia ucapkan untuk saat ini. "Kau tau Mamo-ne? Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sedang kau rasakan pada orang lain, tapi tidak denganku." Suzuna menatap intens mata biru safir Mamori, kilat safir itu tak sejernih biasanya karena tertutup oleh kelopak mata Mamori yang cukup membengkak saat ini. "Baiklah, Mamo-nee kau harus merapikan dirimu dan akan kubuatkan sarapan lalu kau berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya denganku."

"Aye-aye captain!" Balas Mamori. Dengan segera kedua gadis itu beralih ke keperluannya masing-masing. Mamori segera menuju kamar mandi dan Suzuna pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Tak lama setelah itu Mamori yang sudah selesai membersihkan sekaligus memperbaiki dirinya duduk di kursi makan dan sudah tersedia satu mangkuk besar yang berisi sup. Suzuna memberikan mangkuk dan sendok kepada Mamori.

"Jadi ini yang membuat Mamo-ne ku yang cantik ini menangis semalaman?" Sambil memegang undangan merah dengan tangan kirinya. Suzuna menatap undangan itu sambil mengutuk apa yang ia pegang.

Mamori melihatnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tak mau memberikan apapun.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Mamo-ne. Kalau kau juga pantas bahagia, aku tidak suka kalau kau terus digantungkan oleh Yamato-san. Sejak dia menghilang tanpa kabar seh..."

"Sudahlah Suzuna-chan, aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau ingin aku membuka hatiku kan? Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya." Diakhiri dengan senyuman oleh Mamori.

"Yeeaay. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu Mamo-ne, kau tidak pantas kalau terus bersedih."

"Mou, Suzuna-chan aku juga manusia tau!"

"Hahahaha, aku kira kau itu monster kue puff." Ucap Suzuna sambil melepaskan tawa.

"Hahahaha. Mou, kau sungguh menyebalkan dan kau tau itu, Suzuna-chan."

"Jadi, bagaimana rasa masakanku? Kurasa itu hampir mirip dengan sup yang Mamo-nee pernah buat."

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba belajar untuk menjadi Nyonya Kobayakawa yang baik."

"Kyaaa, Mamori kau juga sangat menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha, pipimu merah sekali. Kau itu kepanasan atau malu, Suzuna Kobayakawa?" Suzuna mencoba menutupi pipinya yang terasa sangat panas dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Mamori hanya tertawa besar melihat kejadian ini.

Setelah tawa mereka mereda, Mamori lalu menanyakan sesuatu pada Suzuna yang sebenarnya sudah ia simpan sejak tadi membuka mata. "Oh ya Suzuna-chan, memangnya ada tujuan apa kau datang kemari?"

Kedatangan Suzuna rupanya mampu membuat Mamori mampu mengembalikan senyum dan tawanya. Namun seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening dan Suzuna hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan yang ditanyakan Mamori barusan. Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuan Suzuna ke apartemen Mamori?

-DitinggalRabi-

Hey yo, wzup! Kalian pada tau kan sama lagu yang baru hits ini? Lagu "Ditinggal Rabi" yang dinyanyiin sama Nela Kharisma or Via Vallen, aku gatau pasti, hahaha. Judul fic yang sangat berbeda dari cerita kebanyakan yang menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia, Inggris, dan Jepang. Mungkin bisa dibilang satu-satunya yang menggunakan Bahasa Jawa karena aku belum pernah nemu fic di fandom e21 yang judul ceritanya pake Bahasa Jawa.  
Awal kenal sama lagu ini tu gegara temenku yang tiap hari dangdutan di kelas, nyanyi dengan pedenya tanpa peduli suaranya yang cempreng kaya kaleng rombeng. Setelah beberapa kali denger, karena penasaran di rumah akhirnya gue streaming ini lagu, gue dengerin sambil buka liriknya yang tersedia lengkap di mbah google, entah apa yang ngerasuki pikiran gue akhirnya munculah fic ini. Hohohoho, bagaemana readers pastti pada kecewa ya kalo chapter pertamanya pendek banget :( yah sama dong sebenernya aku juga agak ga puas tpi gapapa deh next chapter bakalan lebih panjang dari ini kok ;)

Do u like it? Please, senpai-senpai gimme some advice or flame in preview coloumn. Sesungguhnya aku sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran ;;)


	2. Arrived in San Fransisco

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa, Mamo-nee!" pekik Suzuna dengan suaranya yang sangat keras. Jangan salah, walaupun badannya mungil kalau soal volume suara ia juaranya. Tak heran kalau ia dulu menjabat sebagai ketua di tim cheerleader di SMA maupun di universitasnya.

"Hee, memangnya ada apa?" balas Mamori setelah ia menyuapkan satu suapan terakhir ke mulutnya.

"Baiklah - baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan memakluminya karena Mamo-nee sedang patah hati dan semalaman menangisi Yamato-san dan mengakibatkan sebagian memori di otak Mamori menghilang." Suzuna menjeda kalimatnya untuk meminum sedikit air putih yang berada di dekat tangannya. "Oke, dengarkan baik - baik dan jangan berteriak ya, Mamo-nee.. Kita akan berangkat menuju San Fransisco sore ini."

"APA?? Kau bercanda Suzuna?" tanya Mamori yang saat ini tengah mencuci bekas peralatan makan yang telah mereka gunakan.

"Kau pasti lupa kalau kit.."

"Ah iya, sekarang aku baru ingat Suzuna-chan. Gomen." Yah, dan tak lupa Mamori terkikik kecil untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang segera berkemas. Siapkan bajumu. Sekarang biarkan aku yang membereskan cucian piring ini." perintah Suzuna dengan mendorong pundak Mamori untuk segera pergi meninggalkan dapur dan segera bergegas untuk berkemas.

-DitinggalRabi-

"SENAAA!!" teriak Suzuna, tangannya melambai - lambai agar orang yang dipanggilnya mengetahui keberadaan dirinya. Usaha Suzuna ternyata tidak sia - sia, Sena pun akhirnya mengetahui keberadaan dua perempuan berharga dalam hidupnya selain Mihae, ibunya dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menembus kerumunan orang - orang di lobby bandara.

Suzuna segera berlari menyusul Sena meninggalkan koper bawaannya dan juga Mamori di depan pintu kedatangan internasional. Suzuna langsung mendekap tubuh atletis milik Sena dan juga sebaliknya, Sena medekap tubuh mungil milik Suzuna. Momen melepas rindu bagi pasangan yang menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh selama hampir satu tahun, mereka berpelukan seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka sepertinya baru tersadar kalau ada banyak orang lain yang bersama mereka saat ini, bahkan banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka berdua dan Suzuna baru sadar kalau ia meninggalkan Mamori bersama koper - koper bawaan mereka saat tadi menghampiri Sena. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, sepasang mata hazel dan sepasang mata onyx menatap lekat satu sama lain. "Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Mamo-nee."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar Suzuna." Keduanya segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Mamori yang saat ini tengah mematung melihat aksi kedua adiknya yang baru saja berpelukan.

"Hai Mamori-neechan." sapa Sena malu - malu sedangkan yang disapa malah terlihat sedang menahan tawanya. "Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" rupanya Sena tengah mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan lainnya.

"Tidak kok, kami baru saja keluar." jawab Mamori "Dan kau sekarang sudah berani memeluk gadis lain di depan kakakmu sendiri." ditambah dengan jitakan kecil yang ia daratkan di dahi Sena, lalu menengok mereka bergantian.

"Mamo-nee, tolong hentikan." pinta Suzuna dengan malu - malu setelah tak sengaja melepas momen rindunya bersama Sena barusan. Walaupun Mamori merupakan kakak yang overprotective tapi ia sangat merestui hubungan Sena dan Suzuna.

"Ah, ano. Kalian berdua pasti sangat lelah kan? Kalian tunggu disini saja, aku akan mengambil mobil di parkiran."

"Hahaha, tidak perlu Sena. Lagian kita juga tidak terlalu lelah. Benarkan Suzuna?" Mamori kembali menengok Suzuna untuk memastikan jawaban dari Suzuna.

"Ah.. iya. Kami tidak capek kok."

-DitinggalRabi-

"Hiyeeee, apakah kau benar - benar tinggal disini?" teriak Mamori dan Suzuna yang hampir bersamaan saat Sena membelokan mobilnya menuju parkiran apartemen. Entah mengapa mereka berdua berteriak, mungkin karena mereka cukup terpana dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sebenarnya gedung rumah tinggal itu tidaklah tinggi hingga mencapai langit, namun bangunan itu sangat mencolok dari bangunan lainnya di daerah San Jose dan juga bangunan itu terkesan cukup modern. Perpaduan warna coklat, merah, dan putih yang masih bersinar mewarnai dinding luar gedung, jalur pejalan kaki yang mengitari gedung dengan sedikit rerumputan hijau dengan beberapa pohon yang terletak bersampingan, dan plakat bertuliskan "Domain Apartement" yang berada di taman depan dekat lobby pintu masuk.

"Hehe" Sena tertawa canggung menanggapi teriakan mereka. "Ya, begitulah."

Mereka turun dari mobil dan menuju lift yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari mobil milik Sena, hanya sekitar beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sena memencet tombol dengan lambang panah keatas. Tak lama setelah itu pintu lift terbuka dan mereka segera memasukinya. Sena kemudian memencet tombol berlambangkan tiga pada deretan angka - angka yang tersedia. Lalu, lift berhenti tepat di lantai yang mereka inginkan. Mereka segera keluar sambil membawa barang bawaan mereka masing - masing, terlihat lorong - lorong sepi dengan penerangan lampu LED kuning yang menghangatkan, wallpaper dengan warna cokelat muda pada dinding, dipadukan dengan kayu yang sudah diamplas hingga halus yang menghiasi separuh kebawah dinding lorong, dan ternyata suasana tersebut cukup membuat nyaman orang yang melewatinya maupun para penghuni apartemen ini. Dan akhirnya, kegiatan menyusuri lorong mereka terhenti saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamar bernomor 301. Sena membukakan pintu apartemennya diikuti dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Mamo-nee, Suzuna-chan. Maaf, disini hanya ada dua kamar. Jadi, tak apa - apa kan kalau kalian tidur bersama? Atau salah satu dari kalian bisa tidur di kamarku nanti biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa."

Dengan cepat, gadis - gadis itu langsung menjawab "Tidak usah Sena." diikuti gerakan telapak tangan mereka yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kami tidak keberatan untuk tidur satu kamar." Imbuh Mamori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi latihan dulu. Oiya kamar kalian ada diatas setelah itu belok ke kiri, anggap saja seperti di rumah sendiri. jaa-ne." Setelah kepergian Sena yang kesannya terburu - buru, mereka berdua langsung melemparkan diri ke sofa di ruang tengah sambil mengamati inchi demi inchi rumah Sena. "Ini sangat bersih untuk ukuran anak ceroboh seperti Sena." batin Mamori.

"Nee, Mamo-nee mari kita menjelajah!" ajak Suzuna yang tanpa basa - basi langsung menggeret tangan Mamori untuk bangun dari sofa. Suzuna seakan menjadi pemandunya, berjalan di depan Mamori menelusuri tiap - tiap sudut apartemen Sena. Pada lantai pertama ia hanya menemukan dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tengah. Lalu, mereka naik menuju lantai kedua dan mengambil langkah ke kanan.

"Wow, lihatlah Mamo-nee! Kamar Sena sangat rapi, apakah ini sungguhan?" Suzuna tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dari belakang Mamori hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Suzuna yang sangat terkagum - kagum. Mamori membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi supaya ia dapat melihat jelas keadaan kamar itu. Untuk sekian detik Mamori cukup terpana melihat isinya, ia merasa cukup senang karena adik kecilnya yang ceroboh itu kini mampu mengurus diri.

"Hei Suzuna!" sapa Mamori, lalu ia berjalan mendekati arah Suzuna yang saat ini menghadap kaca melihat pemandangan di luar. "Bukankah ini jauh lebih rapi dari kamarmu?" goda Mamori dibarengi dengan menyenggol perut Suzuna dengan sikunya.

"Kau tahu Mamo-nee?" Suzuna menengok sebentar mengalihkan pemandangan di luar untuk melihat wajah Mamori. "Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan!" Mamori yang mengetahui dirinya hendak diserang langsung melarikan diri, setelah mengetahui bangkitnya mode setan dalam diri gadis berambut pendek itu. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari meninggalkan Suzuna menuju kamar yang berada di seberang kamar Sena, tangannya dengan cepat menekan kenop pintu kebawah guna membuka pintu dan seketika Mamori berhenti, lalu tiba - tiba Suzuna menubruknya.

"Ada apa Mamo-nee? tanya Suzuna, rupanya ia telah kembali menjadi manusia lagi, tapi hening, tak ada jawaban dari Mamori. Mamori tak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari gadis mungil di belakangnya, ia malah langsung berjalan menyusuri kamar yang baru saja dimasukinya. Kamar tersebut terdiri dari dua buah single bed yang masing - masing menepi di tembok. Di samping kasur - kasur tersebut terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan dua buah laci di bawahnya, serta terdapat lampu tidur yang berdiri tegak di meja tersebut. Mamori membuka masing - masing pintu yang terdapat pada kamar itu. Pintu pertama adalah kamar mandi yang tepat berada di samping kanan pintu masuk. Lalu, ia membuka pintu lainnya, ia menemukan lemari. Disamping itu terdapat tangga, tanpa banyak suara dan tanpa mengajak Suzuna, Mamori menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya ia sampai pada ujung anak tangga, dengan penasaran gadis berkulit putih itu membuka pintu kaca di depannya.

"Lihatlah Suzuna-chan, kau harus segera naik ke atas!" perintah Mamori dengan kerasnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Suzuna langsung melangkahkan kakinya memijak satu per satu anak tangga.

"Balkon pribadi? Apa dia bercanda?" tanya Suzuna sambil berkeliling mengitari ruangan terbuka itu.

"Kurasa setelah menikah kau akan lebih memilih untuk menetap disini nee, Suzuna-chan?" Lagi - lagi Mamori berhasil menggoda gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. "Hahahahaha." tawa mereka menghiasi balkon pribadi milik Sena. Setelah cukup untuk melihat keadaan, mereka memilih untuk duduk di kursi santai yang sudah disediakan disitu, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah elok mereka ditambah dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan hangat rupanya mampu menambah keceriaan mereka.

-DitinggalRabi-

Sena berlari dengan devil bat gosh miliknya setelah ia sampai di Levi's stadium, menyusuri lorong gelap dan sepi menuju ruang ganti pria untuk mengganti baju kasual yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Segera mungkin ia memasang protectornya, mengikatnya dengan kencang, tak lupa ia juga memakai jersey bewarna merah bernomorkan 21 di punggungnya. Setelah sepatu terpasang ia segera menyusul teman - temannya yang saat ini masih berlari mengitari lapangan, entahlah sudah berapa kali mereka mengelilingi lapangan itu sambil dikejar anjing coklat yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai penjaga neraka. Teriakan putus asa juga samar - samar terdengar dari masing - masing mulut mereka untuk meminta pengampunan.

"Oi, fucking creatures. You have to run until fucking peewee comes, or you will be eaten by Cerberus KEKEKEKE!" (Oi, mahkluk sialan. Kalian harus berlari sampai si cebol sialan itu datang atau kalian akan dimakan Cerberus) seru si pemilik anjing sambil menembak membabi buta ke arah gerombolan orang itu.

"Sorry i'm late, Captain J." ucap Sena sambil membungkuk memohon maaf.

Seseorang bernama Captain J tersebut menghentikan tembakannya dan menoleh, tatapannya suram, seperti seseorang yang hendak membunuh, ia hanya diam namun tak lama setelah itu dengan sigap orang itu mengisi ulang senjatanya dengan amunisi yang baru dan menembakan satu demi satu butir peluru tersebut untuk mahkluk cebol di depannya.

ratatataatata*

"GOMENASAI CAPTAIN!" Sena menangis komikal untuk memohon ampun atas perbuatannya, Ia mengangkat kakinya satu persatu guna menyelamatkan diri dari timah panas yang keluar dari senapan mesin tersebut.

Hening untuk sesaat, tak terdengar lagi suara bising yang keluar dari mulut Sena maupun suara dari deru senapan, rupanya amunisi milik Kapten J sudah habis. Sena masih lemas akibat ulah kapten yang berasal dari neraka terdalam di akhirat, Ia menunduk memegangi lututnya yang sedikit tertekuk. Nafasnya masih tersenggal - senggal, mungkin karena gerakan tiba - tiba dari pria jangkung berambut kuning tadi. "Hiyeeee, apa ini?" Teriak Sena setelah Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah melumuri rambut dan bagian punggungnya, Ia meraba tekstur dari cairan itu, sedikit kental dan lengket, lalu ia membaunya, otak Sena masih berpikir dengan keras untuk mencerna cairan tersebut. Namun sayang, penciuman dan otak Cerberus si anjing penjaga neraka lebih dahulu untuk menerjemahkannya. Cerberus berlari menuju aroma sedap yang menempel di tubuh Sena, yang Cerberus inginkan adalah memakan daging enak yang sudah diberi bumbu oleh majikannya.

"KENAPA SAUS BARBEKYU???" dan akhirnya Sena berlari setelah ia mengetahui jika nyawanya sudah tidak aman. Ia masih ingin merintis karir gemilangnya di Amerika setelah ia sukses di Jepang, namun jika hidupnya harus berakhir menjadi makan siang oleh anjing kapten timnya sendiri pupuslah sudah cita - citanya untuk menjadi pemain pro di tanah kelahiran amefuto.

"KEKEKEKE.. Nice, chase that Damn Peewee. Don't let him escape!"(Bagus, kejar si cebol sialan itu. Jangan sampai dia lolos!) perintah sang kapten kepada anjingnya. "Oi Peewee, at least you have to run a hundred times until Cerberus can't chase you again KEKEKEKE" (Oi Cebol, paling tidak kau harus berlari seratus kali sampai Cerberus tak kuat mengejarmu) serunya kepada runningback andalan The Niners.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU TO REST, DAMN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" (Aku tidak menyuruh kalian istirahat, dasar bajingan!) maki sang kapten kepada rekan timnya yang saat ini malah bersantai ria di bench yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan berdirinya sang kapten. Jika dilihat mereka semua sudah amat kelelahan akibat lari memutari lapangan yang sepertinya sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ditambah dengan anjing menyeramkan yang mengejar mereka, artinya setiap mereka latihan, mereka menderita secara fisik maupun psikologis.

"James, we're so tired. Please, we need rest." pinta salah satu pemain. Tak heran mengapa ia bilang begitu, memang kenyataanya mereka sudah lelah apalagi ia mempunyai tubuh paling besar diantara yang lain dan sedari tadi ia juga sudah berusaha untuk tidak menjadi main course Cerberus. "Yes James, we're so tired now!" ucap mereka yang hampir bersamaan sehingga terengar seperti masa yang hendak demo atas kenaikan BBM. Teriakan para pemain Tim San Fransisco49ers membuat kepalanya pusing sehingga mucul empat buah sudut siku - siku di dahi sang kapten. Namun sayang, Kapten James tidak suka dengan penolakan, ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dan juga ia dapat mengatur orang seperti apapun yang ia mau, entah bagaimana pun caranya. "Move your fucking ass, get that fucking equipment!" (Cepat beranjak, ambil perlengkapan!) ia mengangkat flamethrower ke pundak kirinya dan ia siap untuk menjadikan mereka daging bakar untuk makanan anjingnya, tak lama setelah itu mereka langsung membubarkan diri secara serentak menuju gudang untuk mengambil peralatan.

-DitinggalRabi-

Latihan pagi hari itu pun selesai, hampir semua pemain terkapar di pinggir lapangan dengan memegang botol bekas air minum mereka tadi. Sekujur tubuh mereka telah basah karena keringat ditambah dengan guyuran air yang mereka siramkan ke kepala mereka guna meredakan suhu tubuh dan mencari kesegaran. Program latihan dua kali lipat dari biasanya membuat tubuh mereka seaakan kehilangan susunan tulang – benulang yang menyusun tubuh mereka sehingga mereka hanya mampu terbaring lemah di tanah berumput Levi's Stadium. Walaupun tubuh mereka terbaring lemah tak berdaya di pinggir lapangan, namun suasana tidak hening, justru sebaliknya. Mereka saling mengumpat, berbagi keluh – kesah, menceritakan pengalaman konyol mereka masing – masing yah, walaupun sebagian cerita itu sudah pernah mereka dengarkan berkali – kali.

"Hoi Peewee, you almost made us into lunch for that damn Cerberus!" (Hoi Cebol, kau membuat kami hampir menjadi makan siang Cerberus.) Ucap seorang linebacker dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap sempurna, ditambah dengan rambut hitam dan wajahnya yang sedikit oriental membuat Sena teringat kepada Shin Seijuro, rival terberatnya di Jepang.

Belum sempat Sena menjawab suasana menjadi riuh, kawan – kawan se timnya memaki dan menyalahkan Sena. Sena hanya bisa meringis tertawa dan meminta maaf akibat kesalahannya.

"Is your sister has arrived?" (Apakah kakakmu sudah sampai?) timpal seorang receiver yang bernama Robert, rambutnya ia gimbal seperti rambut milik Agon Kongo namun rambut Robert bewarna kecoklatan seperti rambut Sena. Pertanyaan Robert membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi sedikit hening, karena mereka sungguh penasaran dengan kakak Sena. Ya, mereka pernah melihat kakak Sena di foto.

Flashback on*

Mereka sedang berganti baju usai melakukan ritual menyemplungkan diri di bath – up yang dipenuhi es batu, yang berguna untuk mendingingkan dan melemaskan otot – otot mereka setelah pertandingan melawan Chicago Bulls yang ekstrim dan untungnya kemenangan masih berpihak kepada The Niners.

Sena sedang mengemasi barang bawaannya, memasukan baju – baju kotor ke dalam tasnya. Seketika hpnya berbunyi dan ia langsung membukanya. Rupanya sang kakak mengirim foto via pesan instan. "Happy Birthday, Sena! Take care in USA, GBU and Be Successfull as American Football Player" begitu katanya, diatasnya terdapat foto perayaan dua tahun lalu, di foto itu Sena bersama Mamori dan rekan – rekan tim amefuto Universitas Saikyodai sedang merayakan ulang tahun Sena.

William yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang kepo, tak sengaja atau dengan sengaja melihat ke layar hp milik Sena saat Sena membuka foto itu. Mata William langsung mengarah ke satu – satunya sosok perempuan yang berjejer diantara belasan pria lainnya. William juga dikenal memiliki gerakan refleks yang cepat sehingga tangannya mampu merebut hp Sena. "Who is this woman?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajah Mamori.

"She is my sister, but from another mother." (Dia kakakku tapi ibu kami berbeda.) Begitu jawab Sena. "Hey guys, You should see this, she is so damn beautiful girl." (Guys, kalian harus melihat ini, dia sangat cantik.) Seru William. Orang – orang yang tadinya tidak mempedulikan mereka karena mereka mempunyai kesibukan sendiri sekarang berkerumun mendekati Sena dan William untuk melihat sosok cantik yang dimaksud oleh William.

"Damn, sexy asian!" "Shit, she is my type." "How old she is?" "Who is her name?" tanya mereka ramai – ramai. Sena hanya sweatdrop kelelahan akibat ulah teman – temannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, karena di klub ini dari pemilik, manajer, pelatih, dan tim medis semuanya laki – laki, jadi mereka sangat jarang melihat wanita. Apakah mereka tidak pernah pergi ke tempat hiburan malam atau semacamnya? Kekekeke, coba saja kalau mereka berani. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau mereka tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan tim pemandu sorak? Jangan berharap, sang kapten memaksa para jajaran tinggi klub untuk tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting dan juga ia tidak membolehkan adanya tim Cheers untuk menyemangati timya, cukup ia saja dan para pendukung setia mereka.

Flashback off*

"Yes, she arrived this morning." (Ya, dia sampai pagi ini) balas Sena sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman – temannya.

"You must introduce her with us tonight!" (Kau harus mengenalkannya dengan kami malam ini!) "Bring her tonight!" (Bawa dia malam ini) pinta mereka dengan rusuh, mengeluarkan sisa tenaga mereka untuk berteriak bersahutan layaknya kerumunan geng motor yang hendak berperang.

-DitinggalRabi-

Yihaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga, walaupun sangat jauh dari target yang saya buat sendiri Wkwkwk. Sedikit cerita aja nih ya, jadi sebenernya chapter kedua ini udah aku buat sebelum chapter pertama aku post, niatnya sih selama liburan semester kemarin bakalan ngelanjutin nih cerita dan harus post chapter kedua ini sebelum masuk kuliah lagi, tapi karena saya terlalu mager untuk menghidupkan laptop dan juga kegiatan latihan pagi – sore saya sudah sangat melelahkan dan hasilnya chapter kedua baru bisa terupdate, hohoohoo. Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya yang masih jauh dari kata 'sempurna' ini dan terimakasih juga untuk pembaca yang mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mereview dan berkomentar, itu sungguh membuatku senyum – senyum tersipu sendiri, dan saya merasa itu sebagai moodbooster saat saya membacanya dan membuat saya tambah bersemangat umtuk melanjutkan cerita ini :D 3

Untuk chapter kedua ini aku sangat berharap bakalan banyak yang mereview, walaupun itu berupa flame – flame dari kalian saya bakalan tetap menerima dan saya akan mencoba perbaiki kesalahan – kesalahan saya. Saya mohon maaf apabila ke depannya saya belum bisa fast update tapi saya bakalan berusaha sebaik - baiknya. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian para pembaca.

May God Always Bless U, Guys!


End file.
